familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sagar district
}} Sagar District is a district of Madhya Pradesh state in central India. The town of Sagar serves as its administrative center. The district has an area of 10,252 km², and a population of 2,021,783 (2001 census), a 23% increase from its 1991 population of 1,646,198. Sagar is bounded by Lalitpur District of Uttar Pradesh state to the north, and the Madhya Pradesh districts of Chhatarpur to the northeast, Damoh to the east, Narsinghpur to the south, Raisen to the southwest, Vidisha to the west, and Ashoknagar to the northwest. Sagar district is dominated by Sonis, Jains and Yadavs.Suchandana Gupta (5 November 2003) Cong list causes dissent in MP, Digivijay worried. Times of India As of 2011 it is the third most populous district of Madhya Pradesh (out of 50), after Indore and Jabalpur. Geography Sagar District is an extensive, elevated and in parts tolerably level plain, broken in places by low hills of the Vindhyan sandstone. It is traversed by numerous streams, chief of which are the Sunar, Beas, Dhasan and Bina rivers, all flowing in a northerly direction towards the valley of the Ganges. In the southern and central parts the soil is black, formed by decaying trap; to the north and east it is a reddish-brown alluvium. Iron ore of excellent quality is found and worked at Hirapur, a small village in the extreme north-east. The district contains several densely wooded tracts, the largest of which is the Ramna teak forest preserve in the north. Demographics According to the 2011 census, Sagar District has a population of 2,378,295, roughly equal to the nation of Latvia or the US state of New Mexico. This gives it a ranking of 188th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001–2011 was 17.62%. Sagar has a sex ratio of 896 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 77.52%. Culture Places of interest Dayasagar Ji Mararaj Nemingar Jain Tirth Neminagar Jain Tirth is in Banda tehsil located 30 km from Sagar on National Highway NH-86. It was built in the name of Aacharya Shri 108 Nemisagar ji maharaj by the blessings of his disciple aacharya 108 shri dayasagar ji maharaj. This temple has one choubisi (24 tirthankars god on 24 different altar) one levitated trikal choubisi (Lords of time passes, the time now and time to be) and a navagraha mandir (Lords of nine planets). Makronia, Sagar A former Dr H S Gour University started from Makronia's SAF Campus so many Historic event is connected through makronia, This region is developing as the suburban region near Sagar city. It is just 5 km away from city. It has its separate railway station. It has the biggest hotel of Sagar the 3 star Paradise hotel, many CBSE and MP board schools as well as government engineering college. many army bases are located in makronia. Also makronia Nagar Palika, there are many Engineering Colleges in Makronia, as there's shortage of space in the City the development is moving towards Makronia Region. Notable personalities * Richa Tiwari : Actress, Anchor, Radio Jockey, Director and Theater Artist. * Mukesh Tiwari - Actor * Govind Namdev, Director... * Dr. Harisingh Gour – Founder of Sagar University also called Dr. Harisingh Gaur University, famous lawyer, jurist, educationists, social reformer, poet, and novelist and member of constitutional assembly. * Nathuram Premi (1881–1960). Writer, publisher, poet, editor, linguist and intellectual in the field of Jainism and Hindi literature. Born in the city of Deori. * Pandit Ravishankar Shukla (2 August 1877 – 31 December 1956) – born in sagar, first Chief Minister of Madhya Pradesh state * Ashok "Mizaj" (23 January 1957–)book of Ashok Mizaj on Google Books Aawazmushaira on Ghalib’s birth anniversary Mushaira on Ghalib's birth anniversary, dailypioneer, 26 December 2012- Shayar: Hindi-Urdu ghazal * Vithalbhai Patel – Poet, lyricist, Former Minister and Social Worker Web portals Internet penetration is gaining pace in Sagar. References External links * Official site Category:Districts of Madhya Pradesh Category:Sagar district Category:Districts in India